OC'S Needed (CLOSED!)
by Lilacstream99
Summary: I know there are millions of these out there, and you get tired of filling them out over and over again, but I really need some OC'S. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you've seen loads of these before, but I really need some OC's for my new story. I would appreciate it greatly if you would submit some. **

**Keep in mind that ThunderClan isn't the only clan, and that I need lots of OC's for ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan too.**

**To submit a character, please fill out this form:**

Name:

Role:

Clan:

Warrior name (if apprentice or kit):

Appearance:

Personality:

Family (remember to fill out a form for them, too):

Other:

**Once again, thank you to all who decide to submit their OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the OC's that have been submitted. Here is a list of who I have so far.**

ThunderClan

**Leader**: _none_

**Deputy**: Waspclaw - brown tom, long legs and strong shoulders. Very dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: _none_

**Warriors**: Redleaf - Red-brown long furred with yellow eyes she-cat

**Apprentices**: Stonepaw - brownish gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**: Snowfeather - A white she-cat with a black tail and paws and blue eyes

**Elders**: _none_

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Fangstar - Dark brown tom with lots of muscle, dark brown eyes

**Deputy**: Oakspring - Orange tabby with a white tail tip. Light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Finchberry - Bright yellow-gold she cat with bright ice blue eyes and a bright pink nose

_Apprentice: _Emberpaw

**Warriors**: Honeythorn - Pale ginger tom with black paws and honey amber eyes

Blizzardtail - Black she-cat with bright green eyes and a white tail

Falconrip - Slender dark grey she-cat with darker grey spots and torn left ear.

Whitefire - orange body with white paws and tail tip and bright blue eyes.

Cloudcurl - Milky cream fur. Deep green eyes and a grey foot.

**Apprentices**: Emberpaw - black she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes

**Queens**: Russetflight - Red-ginger-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**: _none_

RiverClan

**Leader**: _none_

**Deputy**: Ivyleaf - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Graysky - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors**: Stormrain - Dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Duskpaw

**Lionwhisker** - Golden tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Lightningpaw

**Apprentices**: Duskpaw - Very pale gingery-brown she-cat with a tinge of golden and amber eyes

Lightningpaw - Yellowy-orange tom with dark blue eyes and dark orange stripes

Rainpaw: blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes.

**Queens**: Doveblaze - Silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother of Blazingkit (Reddish tabby tom with blue eyes) and Rosekit (Pinkish-gray she-kit with leaf-green eyes)

**Elders**: Berrystream - Reddish-brown tom with calm, pale blue eyes

WindClan

**Leader**: _none_

**Deputy**: _none _

**Medicine Cat**: _none_

**Warriors**:_ none_

**Apprentices**: Runningpaw - skinny brown tom with dark green eyes

**Queens**: _none_

**Elders**:_ none_

**So here we are. I need apprentices, warriors, queens, and elders in each Clan, not to mention that WindClan is practically empty! **

**Thanks again for all these characters I have so far, and don't forget to keep submitting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaay more OC's! You peoples are really too kind! I have a lot more characters now, not to mention WindClan now actually has more that 1 member! Here are the new, improved alliances:**

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Briarstar - Brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

**Deputy**: Waspclaw - brown tom, long legs and strong shoulders. Very dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Flameblaze - Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

**Warriors**: Redleaf - Red-brown long furred with yellow eyes she-cat

Specklesky: White she-cat with black speckles and orange eyes

Blueclaw - tom with icy blue eyes, a gray pelt

_Apprentice:_ Stonepaw

Nightwhisper - Black tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Apprentices**: Stonepaw - brownish gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**: Snowfeather - A white she-cat with a black tail and paws and blue eyes

**Elders**: _none_

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Fangstar - Dark brown tom with lots of muscle, dark brown eyes

**Deputy**: Oakspring - Orange tabby with a white tail tip. Light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Finchberry - Bright yellow-gold she cat with bright ice blue eyes and a bright pink nose

_Apprentice: _Emberpaw

**Warriors**: Honeythorn - Pale ginger tom with black paws and honey amber eyes

Blizzardtail - Black she-cat with bright green eyes and a white tail

Falconrip - Slender dark grey she-cat with darker grey spots and torn left ear.

Whitefire - orange body with white paws and tail tip and bright blue eyes.

Cloudcurl - Milky cream fur. Deep green eyes and a grey foot.

**Apprentices**: Emberpaw - black she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes

**Queens**: Russetflight - Red-ginger-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**: _none_

RiverClan

**Leader**: _none_

**Deputy**: Ivyleaf - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Graysky - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors**: Stormrain - Dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Duskpaw

**Lionwhisker** - Golden tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Lightningpaw

**Apprentices**: Duskpaw - Very pale gingery-brown she-cat with a tinge of golden and amber eyes

Lightningpaw - Yellowy-orange tom with dark blue eyes and dark orange stripes

Rainpaw: blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes.

**Queens**: Doveblaze - Silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother of Blazingkit (Reddish tabby tom with blue eyes) and Rosekit (Pinkish-gray she-kit with leaf-green eyes)

**Elders**: Berrystream - Reddish-brown tom with calm, pale blue eyes

WindClan

**Leader**: Blossomstar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colored eyes

**Deputy**: _none_

**Medicine Cat**: _none _

**Warriors**:Tallfoot - Black tom with amber colored eyes

**Apprentices**: Runningpaw - skinny brown tom with dark green eyes

**Queens**: Foxstep - Red tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother to Scorchkit (Red tabby tom with pale green eyes) and Dawnkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)

**Elders**:_ none_

**Oh yeah, this is filling up fast. I just need a few more, then I'll stop bugging you all.**

**RiverClan and WindClan are still leaderless, and WindClan needs a deputy and a med cat. More elders and apprentices would be greatly appreciated as well.**

**Please note that your OC'S will NOT be the main characters of my story.**

**(Oh yeah, and I renamed Emberblaze to Flameblaze because the med cat apprentice for ShadowClan is names Emberpaw. Yeah, that would be awkward...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy. **

**Anywho, since I promised to stop bugging you, here are the finished alliances. So please, no more submissions! **

**I'm sorry if I didn't use your cat. All I was getting were cats for WindClan anShadowClan, and there were too many! **

**Well, here they are! Thanks to all who helped with this! **

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Briarstar - Brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

**Deputy**: Waspclaw - brown tom, long legs and strong shoulders. Very dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Flameblaze - Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

_Apprentice: _Ravenpaw

**Warriors**: Redleaf - Red-brown long furred with yellow eyes she-cat

Specklesky: White she-cat with black speckles and orange eyes

Blueclaw - tom with icy blue eyes, a gray pelt

_Apprentice:_ Stonepaw

Nightwhisper - Black tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Apprentices**: Stonepaw - brownish gray tom with yellow eyes

Ravenpaw - Black she cat with thick fur, long tail, and dark green eyes

**Queens**: Snowfeather - A white she-cat with a black tail and paws and blue eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Fangstar - Dark brown tom with lots of muscle, dark brown eyes

**Deputy**: Oakspring - Orange tabby with a white tail tip. Light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Finchberry - Bright yellow-gold she cat with bright ice blue eyes and a bright pink nose

_Apprentice: _Emberpaw

**Warriors**: Honeythorn - Pale ginger tom with black paws and honey amber eyes

Blizzardtail - Black she-cat with bright green eyes and a white tail

Falconrip - Slender dark grey she-cat with darker grey spots and torn left ear.

Whitefire - orange body with white paws and tail tip and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Falconpaw

Cloudcurl - Milky cream fur. Deep green eyes and a grey foot.

Stormcloud - Pale gray tabby tom with a streak of ginger fur and warm brown eyes.

Snowfrost - White fluffy pelt with a gray stripe across her right flank and yellow-green eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Rainpaw

**Apprentices**: Emberpaw - black she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes

Rainpaw - Sleek black furred she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes

Falconpaw - Dark tabby tom with moss green eyes.

**Queens**: Russetflight - Red-ginger-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader**: Stonestar - Dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Ivyleaf - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Graysky - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors**: Stormrain - Dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Duskpaw

**Lionwhisker** - Golden tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Lightningpaw

**Apprentices**: Duskpaw - Very pale gingery-brown she-cat with a tinge of golden and amber eyes

Lightningpaw - Yellowy-orange tom with dark blue eyes and dark orange stripes

Rainpaw: blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes.

**Queens**: Doveblaze - Silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother of Blazingkit (Reddish tabby tom with blue eyes) and Rosekit (Pinkish-gray she-kit with leaf-green eyes)

**Elders**: Berrystream - Reddish-brown tom with calm, pale blue eyes

WindClan

**Leader**: Blossomstar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colored eyes

**Deputy**: Willowcloud - A dark brown she-cat with silver paws and chest and a silver mark on her forehead

**Medicine Cat**: Thrushfur - Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Birdflight

**Warriors**:Tallfoot - Black tom with amber colored eyes

Sandsmoke - she-cat who is sand-colored with spots of smokey gray. She has yellow eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Runningpaw

Peachpelt - tom with light russet coat, very short-haired. Dark Amber eyes

Dustface - tom with a light brown coat and a pair of bright yellow eyes to contrast.

_Apprentice:_ Greenpaw

Aquacloud - she-cat with turquoise eyes and a blue-grey coat

_Apprentice:_ Sunpaw

Cougarheart - Yellow tom with cougar-like markings on his left flank, tail, ears, and front paws. Brown eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Thistlepaw

**Apprentices**: Runningpaw - skinny brown tom with dark green eyes

Greenpaw - Brown tom with outstanding green eyes.

Sunpaw - Golden apprentice she-cat with amber eyes.

Thistlepaw - gray tabby tom with brown stripes and mismatched eyes, blue and amber.

Birdflight - Beautiful white tabby she-cat whose stripes are light gray, with hazel eyes.

**Queens**: Foxstep - Red tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother to Scorchkit (Red tabby tom with pale green eyes) and Dawnkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)


End file.
